Be Alright
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Jay lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Sauf que, parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. [Suite de Don't let me go].


**NDA : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Dick Wolf, Derek Haas et NBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la demande de Lindsay d'intégrer les forces de police. Cela faisait même précisément deux ans qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour parvenir à son objectif. D'abord, Jay lui avait appris à lire et à écrire. Elle avait les bases. Il n'avait eu qu'à la pousser dans le bon sens. Si Liesel Meminger avait appris à lire sur Le guide du fossoyeur, Erin avait appris sur A travers la tempête, le livre préféré de Jay. Elle n'aurait pas rêvé meilleure histoire pour apprendre. Elle se retrouvait parfois dans les mots de l'auteur. Son envie de découvrir la fin du roman lui avait fait faire des progrès fulgurants en très peu de temps. Jay avait été particulièrement fier d'elle. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'encourager et de lui remonter le moral quand elle échouait. Il avait cru – et croyait toujours – en elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Sans lui, elle ne serait jamais arrivée à reprendre sa vie en main. Il n'avait rien demandé en compensation et cela la dérangeait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui renvoyer l'ascenseur mais n'était pas encore en mesure de le faire. Un jour ou l'autre, elle trouverait un moyen et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en dissuader. En attendant, elle avait continué de se reposer sur lui, les yeux fermés.

En plus de son éducation « scolaire », elle avait dû apprendre à gérer quelque chose de nouveau : sa mère. En apprenant que la vie de sa fille avait pris un nouveau tournant, Bunny y avait soudainement trouvé un intérêt. Elle avait fait quelques recherches et trouvé la nouvelle adresse d'Erin. Un jour, alors que celle-ci était seule, elle avait fait irruption à l'appartement et s'était imposée. Elle avait fait le tour des pièces et fouiné partout sans qu'Erin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent, rien à juger. L'appartement semblait presque irréel à ses yeux, trop parfait pour Erin. Alors, Bunny s'en était pris à sa fille. Elle l'avait rabaissée et humiliée en lâchant qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ça, qu'elle ferait mieux de retrouver faire le tapin. Bunny lui en voulait d'être partie quand elle était plus jeune et voulait le lui faire payer en ruinant ses chances d'avoir une meilleure vie. Erin étant encore fragile après son agression, elle avait craqué. Sa mère avait profité de sa vulnérabilité pour la briser. Elle s'était insinuée dans la brèche et l'avait agrandie en causant un maximum de dégâts. Lindsay s'était effondrée et Bunny avait levé la main sur elle. Elle n'était pas allée plus loin. Jay l'en avait empêché.

Il avait été particulièrement furieux ce jour-là. Si Bunny avait été coupable dans une affaire, il n'aurait probablement pas hésité à sortir l'arme de son étui pour la lui pointer sur la tête. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait simplement mise à la porte en la menaçant d'en venir aux mains si elle décidait de se réinviter dans son appartement ou de s'en prendre à Erin. Bunny n'avait trouvé pour seule répartie que l'insulte et la bravade mais le regard noir de Jay avait suffi à la dissuader d'agir stupidement. Elle avait décampé en le maudissant. Jay s'était assuré de son départ avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement et de se diriger vers Erin. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et rassurée sur le fait que ça ne se reproduirait jamais, qu'il y veillerait. Il avait fallu un long moment à Erin pour se convaincre qu'il tiendrait parole et que Bunny ne reviendrait jamais la détruire. Pendant des mois, elle s'était attendue à la voir débarquer dans l'appartement ou l'accoster dans la rue. Jay avait souvent veillé tard la nuit pour pouvoir intervenir chaque fois qu'un cauchemar venait la hanter. Il n'avait jamais su l'histoire derrière cette peur et le dégoût de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'Erin fasse une crise d'angoisse assez importante pour que Jay l'emmène chez le médecin.

Elle avait cédé et accepté de parler à un spécialiste, à la seule condition que Jay assiste aux entretiens. Cela l'avait dérangé sur le moment mais il n'avait pas su refuser. Si c'était sa seule condition pour se délivrer de ce qui l'oppressait, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. C'est ainsi qu'il avait peu à peu découvert la vie d'Erin Lindsay. Il y avait beaucoup à dire, à interpréter. Progressivement, il l'avait vue s'ouvrir et devenir plus épanouie, moins craintive. Il avait continué à l'instruire, scolairement. Elle apprenait vite. Lire, écrire, compter, s'exprimer, parfois même penser par elle-même, il lui avait tout appris. Une nouvelle Erin s'était créée au fil des semaines. Quand il avait senti qu'elle était prête, il lui avait proposé de prendre des cours de self-défense avec lui. Pour la convaincre, il lui avait expliqué que ce serait un complément à sa thérapie, qu'elle pourrait se défouler tout en apprenant à se défendre contre un danger quelconque de la rue. Une partie de lui la voyait encore comme une demoiselle en détresse qu'il devait protéger. Il luttait contre cette pensée en faisant d'elle une personne plus indépendante. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'évoluer.

La seule chose qu'elle avait refusé de céder à l'indépendance, c'était l'appartement. Malgré ses propos à son arrivée, elle n'avait pas voulu déménager et avait souhaité continuer à vivre avec Jay. Elle ne l'avait pas informé de son intention. Pendant ses heures de travail, elle avait pris contact avec la propriétaire des lieux et avait demandé un contrat de colocation. Elle avait dû user de ses talents de persuasion pour l'obtenir. Comme si la chance avait décidé de lui sourire, elle avait obtenu son contrat et un job dans la même journée. Le soir venu, elle n'avait rien dit à Jay. Il l'avait découvert le lendemain. La surprise passée, il avait été vraiment très fier d'elle. Le travail n'était que sur une durée de trois mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était que temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit admise dans les forces de police. Si elle y était admise. Même si elle travaillait dur pour y arriver, elle avait toujours des doutes. Elle n'en parlait pas avec Jay, de peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, et songeait à un plan de secours. Sauf qu'elle n'en trouvait pas. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait fait que le trottoir. Elle n'avait connu que cette vie de débauche et de désespoir. Elle n'avait jamais osé rêver mieux. A quoi bon ?

Aujourd'hui, elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour changer de vie et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Elle les disposait comme elle pouvait pour construire un château qui serait assez solide pour durer. Chaque fois, elle arrivait au même résultat. Elle n'avait aucune carte en manche. Si son plan A échouait, elle se retrouverait encore une fois sans objectif, sans avenir. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle s'investissait autant dans ce projet. Elle refusait d'échouer. Quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait qu'elle soit reçue. Jay ne voyait pas les doutes qui la traversaient. Il ne voyait que sa détermination à réussir. Il y ajoutait son soutien. Parfois, il doutait lui-même. En faisait-il trop ? Lui mettait-il trop la pression ? A la pousser ainsi vers un idéal de réussite, n'avait-elle pas une peur panique de l'échec ? Un nouvel échec la ferait replonger dans son ancienne vie. Cela la détruirait, il le sentait. Mais ce qu'Erin craignait plus que l'échec, c'était la déception de Jay. Il s'était tellement investi dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle créait qu'elle ne voulait pas le décevoir en échouant. Elle voulait le rendre fier. Elle voulait réussir.

Et de ce fait, elle avait passé l'examen et l'avait réussi haut la main. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée que le jour où elle avait reçu la lettre contenant les résultats de ses examens. Elle avait grandement remercié le sergent Platt qui l'avait préparée aux examens en compagnie de Jay. Ce dernier l'avait entraînée physiquement tandis que le sergent lui avait fait travailler la partie théorique. Ses capacités physiques et mentales étaient parfaites pour le service. Son casier judiciaire avait été scellé par Hank Voight en personne. Personne ne pouvait le consulter. Elle repartait de zéro. C'était le sergent Platt qui lui avait remis les clés de son nouvel avenir en lui donnant son uniforme et son badge. Ce même jour, on lui avait attribué un casier et un équipier. L'officier Erin Lindsay avait été placée sous les ordres du sergent Platt mais elle sentait que son évolution était surveillée par le Sergent Voight. L'avoir sur le dos était aussi désagréable qu'avant mais une partie d'elle commençait à l'accepter, à l'apprécier. L'autre cherchait à l'impressionner, à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être la personne qu'elle s'était promis d'être.

Elle n'avait pas relâché ses efforts. Elle acceptait les missions et répondait présente à chaque appel. Elle était étonnée de voir que ses collègues l'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour. Elle aurait même plutôt pensé qu'elle se ferait détester à cause de ses liens particuliers avec les sergents et Halstead mais il n'en était rien. Il l'avait accueillie dans leur grande famille et elle s'y sentait à sa place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place, d'appartenir à une vraie famille. Et ça faisait du bien. Elle aimait partir en patrouille avec son équipier. Tous deux s'entendaient très bien et formaient un duo exceptionnel. L'officier Alonzo Ramirez assurait ses arrières comme elle assurait les siens. Rien ne semblait jamais l'ébranler. Il était solide comme un roc et compréhensif. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se reposer sur lui. Il avait un humour très particulier et ne cessait de répéter l'expression française « _Allons-y, Alonzo !_ ». Ça l'avait toujours intriguée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise d'où ça venait. Au final, elle avait chopé le tic et ça les amusait. Personne ne comprenait cette blague. C'était un truc à eux. Chaque duo avait le sien. C'est ce qui faisait leur alchimie.

Sauf que parfois cette alchimie était mise à l'épreuve. C'était prouvé. Chaque duo endurait des moments difficiles, une affaire qui marquait leur mémoire et/ou leur corps. En un an de service, Erin n'était jamais tombée sur des cas particulièrement choquants. Elle avait déjà vu des scènes choquantes bien sûr mais jamais assez pour la traumatiser. Elle avait vu bien pire dans sa jeunesse et sa carrière de prostituée. Il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour qu'elle soit atteinte par l'horreur de la vie. Alonzo avait lui aussi le cœur bien accroché et ne se laissait pas démonter. Du moins, en apparence. Ils ne parlaient jamais que des bons moments lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au Molly's. Souvent, ils discutaient avec d'autres collègues de patrouille et échangeaient les moments les plus étranges qu'ils avaient rencontrés au cours de leur carrière. Cela pouvait durer des heures. Erin se souvenait des cas étranges qu'elle avait rencontrés et cela la faisait toujours sourire quand elle y repensait. Ce n'était pourtant pas les meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle conservait de ses patrouilles. Ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient ceux de ses bonnes actions, des familles et des personnes solitaires et perdues qu'elle avait aidées. Le sourire qu'elle voyait sur leurs visages était sa récompense. Jusqu'à présent, aucun événement traumatisant n'était arrivé à son duo mais ça n'allait pas durer.

— Police ! Arrêtez-vous !

Ils avaient été appelés sur un braquage à main armée. Les fautifs avaient pris la fuite sitôt qu'ils avaient entendu les sirènes. Une course poursuite avait eu lieu à travers la ville. Lorsqu'ils avaient crashé leur voiture, les malfrats s'étaient séparés et avaient continué à pieds. Les officiers continuaient de les poursuivre en courant. Comme ses collègues, Erin avait pris en chasse un suspect. Celui-ci la devançait de quelques mètres. Elle pouvait le perdre à tout moment si la distance se creusait un peu plus. Elle accéléra pour que ça n'arrive pas. Le braqueur parut surpris de son endurance, choisit d'essayer de la semer dans un dédale de rues et finit par s'engager dans un cul-de-sac. Il était coincé. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Lindsay. Il n'avait vraiment plus d'échappatoire. Son réflexe en voyant l'uniforme fut de saisir son arme et de la pointer sur l'officier qui lui faisait face. Aussitôt, Lindsay sortit la sienne pour se protéger. Les deux opposants se toisèrent. L'un cherchait à retrouver sa liberté et l'autre à le capturer. Le malfrat avait remarqué que Lindsay n'avait pas encore une expérience florissante de cette situation et avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il observa avant d'agir tandis qu'elle essayait de le persuader de lâcher son arme et de se rendre. Elle ne doutait vraiment de rien.

— Vous ne tirerez pas.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir.

— Vous, les flics, on vous entraîne à nous capturer, pas à nous tuer.

— Je n'ai pas toujours été flic.

La réponse déstabilisa le jeune homme qui faisait face à Lindsay. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi provocante, aussi loin de ce qu'un flic formaté pourrait dire. Il n'en montra rien et continua d'attaquer pour briser cette calme concentration qu'elle montrait.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous en êtes un maintenant.

— Quelle importance ?

— Je peux vous buter sans laisser de traces alors que vous en laisserez toujours.

— Tu me parais bien sûr de toi.

— Qui vous dit que je ne tirerais pas ?

— Eh, bien, tu es jeune. Certes, tu as été élevé dans un des quartiers chauds de la ville mais tu n'as jamais pris part à toute cette violence. Tu ne la comprends même pas. Tu traînes avec ta bande uniquement pour les apparences mais personne ne sait qui tu es réellement. Tu t'es laissé entraîner par tes potes pour ce braquage. Tu n'as jamais utilisé une arme à feu mais tu joues le jeu pour ne pas passer pour un imbécile et un lâche. Si tu la baisses maintenant, je peux t'obtenir un accord.

— Fermez-la ! Vous ne savez de moi !

— Tu veux être _profiler_ , n'est-ce pas ? Cette façon de m'observer, de me détailler, d'essayer de savoir quel sera mon prochain mouvement. Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir, à te trouver une école et…

— Ferme ta gueule !

Cette soudaine colère remplaça l'arrogance et prouva à Erin qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. Bien que ce soit contre-indiqué, elle commença à baisser son arme En voyant ce geste de confiance, le jeune homme hésita et l'imita. La situation semblait presque résolue. Presque. Une voiture se gara derrière Erin. Le gosse fut surpris puis sa colère refit surface comme s'il se sentait trahi. Il releva son arme et tira deux balles en direction d'Erin qui, dans un mécanisme de défense, leva sa propre arme et tira une balle. On hurla son nom. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit quand son arme toucha le sol après qu'elle l'ait lâchée. Son nom traversa encore l'air suivi par le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe. Alonzo apparut dans son champ de vision mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Tout son esprit semblait s'être téléporté dans un autre espace-temps. Il lui parlait mais elle ne saisissait rien. Elle ne sentait même pas les mains qu'il avait posées sur ses épaules. Rien ne l'atteignait et cela inquiétait Alonzo. Pis encore, il se sentait coupable. Erin avait l'air de bien maîtriser la situation avant qu'il ne vienne. C'était en le voyant arriver que le type avait tiré, la forçant à répliquer. Les conséquences de ce geste aurait un impact sur sa carrière à n'en point douter. Il est des choses qu'on n'oublie pas si facilement, comme la première fois que l'on tue.

Lindsay ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose après ce tir en réalité. Les choses lui apparaissaient comme des flashs, une suite logique d'images figées. Alors que sa conscience lui disait de fuir, elle restait là, immobile, muette, telle une statue. Un instant, elle était face à son criminel. L'autre, elle était assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance tandis que quelqu'un soignait une blessure dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Puis, elle se retrouvait sur le siège passager de la voiture de patrouille avec Alonzo. Enfin, elle se vit assise sur le banc des vestiaires au district 21. Ce n'était rien de plus que des images sans émotion, ni sensation, associées à un profond silence. Seuls les coups de feu résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Un certain temps s'était écoulé entre ces balles tirées et sa position actuelle, elle en était sûre. Elle ne saurait pas dire combien. Elle ne saurait même pas dire comment elle était revenue au district, ni ce qu'on lui avait dit dans ce laps de temps. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Qui pourrait se soucier de ce qu'elle avait pu penser à ce moment-là ? Hormis Jay, personne ne s'intéresserait à cette aventure. Alonzo aussi, puisqu'il avait été présent. Elle n'avait fait que son devoir. On l'avait conditionnée ainsi. Alors, pourquoi s'en sentait-elle aussi mal ?

— Erin, est-ce que tu m'entends ? _demanda son collègue._

Non, elle ne l'entendait pas et il le voyait bien. Il était assis sur le banc en face d'elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux à elle le fixaient sans le voir. Son regard trouble était perdu à un endroit et à un moment qu'il ne pouvait que deviner. Il ne savait que trop où elle s'était égarée. Il avait déjà vu et vécu ça quand il était entré dans le métier. Erin venait de vivre sa première fusillade. Elle avait assisté et même participé à l'échange des tirs. Elle avait tué un suspect. Peu d'officiers, même très bien entraînés psychologiquement, encaissaient cette épreuve sans craquer. Erin réagissait comme bon nombre de ses collègues avant elle. Alonzo aurait dû savoir quoi dire, quoi faire mais il n'en fit rien. Lui aussi avait assisté à la scène, il avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Il était témoin et acteur. Il devrait faire son rapport et donner sa version des faits pour l'enquête qui allait suivre. Aucune erreur n'avait été commise mais le doute allait s'installer. Néanmoins, le plus important à cette heure-ci était de sortir Lindsay de son état catatonique. Ce serait probablement l'étape la plus difficile de la procédure.

— Ramirez, il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

Kim Burgess venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire. Elle s'immobilisa en voyant ses collègues assis là sans bouger, ni parler. C'est au regard d'Erin que Burgess comprit la situation. Erin avait tiré, certainement en cas de légitime défense, mais elle avait tiré pour tuer comme on leur apprenait généralement à le faire. On ne leur apprenait malheureusement pas comment gérer les conséquences de leurs actes. Surtout les conséquences psychologiques. C'était les plus lourdes et les plus difficiles à gérer. Heureusement, ils avaient de bons thérapeutes pour les aider à remonter la pente. Malgré tout, certains ne tenaient pas le coup et abandonnaient leur carrière au profit de leurs démons. Cela n'arrivait que rarement mais le district 21 en avait vu passer. Burgess connaissait une petite partie de l'histoire de Lindsay, celle qui avait été rendue officielle à son arrivée et savait qu'elle ferait partie de la majorité qui avait choisi de rester et de combattre ses démons sans jamais les laisser prendre le dessus. Elle ne la pensait pas capable d'abandonner une carrière pour laquelle elle avait travaillé si ardemment. C'était un nouveau combat dans une nouvelle vie.

— Il faut prévenir le sergent, _répondit simplement Alonzo_.

— Je m'en occupe.

Cela ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne revienne avec le sergent Platt. A l'instar de son officier, celle-ci comprit tout de suite la situation en croisant le regard d'Erin. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle avait eu un écho de ce qui s'était passé par les échanges radio. Elle avait même déjà contacté les personnes en charge de la suite de cette affaire.

— Disposez.

— Sergent, _voulut protester Burgess_.

— Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris, officier ? _répliqua froidement Platt._

Alonzo se leva et entraîna Burgess hors des vestiaires en lui intimant de ne pas discuter. Cela était inutile avec Platt sans s'attirer ses foudres. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient. Quand ils furent sortis, le sergent prit la place précédemment occupée par Alonzo. Elle ne prit pas la parole tout de suite. Erin resta immobile comme si rien ne s'était passé sous ses yeux. Elle était profondément sous le choc. Il fallait atteindre sa conscience. Plutôt que de le faire directement, le sergent choisit d'y aller implicitement.

— …

— Vous connaissez le détective Dawson, officier Lindsay ? Vous avez dû le croiser plusieurs fois. Il travaille dans l'équipe de Voight. J'ai bossé quelques fois avec lui quand j'allais encore sur le terrain. C'était un bleu à l'époque. Pourtant, il avait les nerfs plus solides que les miens. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait déjà vécu ça quand il était plus jeune. Son premier choc était passé. Malgré mes années de carrière, je n'avais encore jamais été confrontée à cette épreuve. Et puis, je me suis retrouvée dans une fusillade. J'ai été blessée dans un tir croisé. J'ai répliqué et ai abattu le coupable de ma blessure. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la fusillade, quand on a commencé à faire des rapports au poste de contrôle, que j'ai compris mon geste.

— …

— J'en ai été profondément affectée. C'était pourtant de la légitime défense. Je n'étais plus capable de penser à autre chose que ce qui venait de se passer. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait vu mon déclic, Antonio m'a entraînée dans un des camions de secours. Il a chargé l'un des secouristes de s'occuper de ma blessure et de ne pas en parler. C'est un défaut de notre profession. Ça arrive à tout le monde mais personne ne veut l'avouer, personne ne veut en parler par fierté. Antonio ne s'en est pas caché. Il m'a raconté son histoire et m'a aidée à m'en remettre.

— …

— C'est ce qui créé les meilleures relations entre collègues. Certains vous connaissent mieux que d'autres. Mes officiers ont pour ordre de se référer à moi dès que ça arrive mais peu se confient à leur officier supérieur.

— …

— Je ne connais que votre histoire officielle mais quelqu'un ici connaît forcément l'histoire derrière le masque, quelqu'un qui puisse vous aider, vous épauler avant l'entretien avec le thérapeute.

— Halstead, _lâcha Lindsay en réponse à la question implicite du sergent._

Platt avait visiblement réussi à toucher sa conscience et à la ramener à l'instant présent. Pour autant, la situation n'était pas résolue. Le premier réflexe de Lindsay fut de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et de les entourer de ses bras. Son regard était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs. Platt posa une main sur son épaule. Erin tressaillit mais ne se dégagea pas. Le sergent essayait de la rassurer mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'à ce terrible acte qu'elle avait commis. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier les images de ce moment fatal où elle avait fait feu. L'odeur de la poudre hantait son odorat et ses oreilles entendaient encore le tir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait usage de son arme mais c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait. Ce n'était plus la vie de mannequins de papier mais bel et bien une vie humaine. Cela changeait la donne. Serait-elle jamais capable de tenir une arme à nouveau ? Et si elle ne pouvait plus jamais exercer après cet incident ? Pourrait-elle encore se faire face dans un miroir ? Affronter la déception de Jay ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas faite pour ce métier. Poserait-elle autant de questions autrement ?

Jay dormait lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. La nuit dernière, ils avaient bouclé une enquête particulièrement ardue. L'équipe était sur les rotules après des jours et des nuits d'enquête, de recherches, de poursuites, d'interrogatoires. Lorsque Jay était rentré à plus de quatre heures du matin, il s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé afin de ne pas réveiller Erin et s'était endormi comme une masse. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue partir le matin même. Cela faisait donc des heures qu'il dormait aussi profondément. Cependant, ce sommeil n'était pas sans rêve. Ses rêves étaient le plus souvent peuplés de hurlements, de pleurs, de sang et d'échos d'armes mêlés à une sensation d'étouffement liée aux tempêtes de sable. Cette nuit-là pourtant, le rêve fut plus effrayant, plus saisissant parce qu'il se passait à Chicago même et non plus dans le désert et que ses ennemis n'étaient plus des islamistes mais étaient remplacés par Erin. Il n'appuyait pas lui-même sur la gâchette. Il ne voyait même pas le tireur. Il entendait seulement l'écho du tir et ne voyait que l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'apparaissait sur sa poitrine une fleur d'un rouge écarlate.

Jay se réveilla en sursaut car on tambourinait violemment contre sa porte. Il se releva brusquement et chercha Lindsay des yeux. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dans son appartement, il ancra son esprit dans la réalité et se rassura. Il sursauta encore quand de nouveaux coups furent donnés à sa porte. Aussitôt, il se mit sur le qui-vive, sortit son arme et se dirigea en silence vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit en restant à couvert et braqua son arme dans le couloir. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait Alonzo sous son joug. Alors, il baissa son arme et la rengaina. En l'observant, il vit qu'il avait l'air dépité, inquiet, et qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Jay eut la sensation que son cœur faisait une chute libre. Alonzo était le binôme d'Erin et il n'y avait qu'une raison possible pour qu'il se présente à lui dans cet état. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas cette raison. Il se retient pour ne pas empoigner l'officier et le forcer à parler plutôt que de garder ce silence angoissant. Pourtant, il s'employa à conserver son sang-froid.

— Ramirez ? Un problème ?

— Le sergent m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi. Maintenant.

— Ça a un rapport avec Lindsay ?

— Vous ne pourrez comprendre que par vous-même.

Sur ces mots évasifs, Halstead choisit de ne pas insister, enfila sa veste et suivit l'officier. Il prit sa propre voiture et le suivit jusqu'au district 21. Ramirez le conduisit directement aux vestiaires où ils ne trouvèrent personne. L'officier parut surpris. Il aurait été informé s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Lindsay était sa coéquipière après tout. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Le sergent Platt ne l'aurait pas laissée filer, pas sans surveillance. A vrai dire, elle devait assurer elle-même cette surveillance. Suivant des éclats de voix, Alonzo se dirigea vers les toilettes et y entra sans hésiter, Jay sur les talons. Lindsay était en train de se nettoyer le visage. Le sergent lui caressait doucement le dos en tentant de la réconforter. Derrière Alonzo, Jay se figea en voyant le bandage ensanglanté sur le mollet d'Erin, son uniforme froissé, l'absence de son arme et ses mains tremblantes. Il réagit aussitôt en se hâtant à sa rencontre. Il fut cependant rapidement recalé par le sergent. Lindsay était dans un tel état de faiblesse que le moindre geste trop brusque pourrait aggraver son cas. Jay comprit aisément le geste et recula d'un pas, laissant faire sa supérieure hiérarchique.

— Il n'y a aucune honte à se sentir mal, Lindsay.

— Je ne devrais pas me laisser atteindre.

— Le jour où plus rien ne vous atteindra, je vous démettrais moi-même de vos fonctions.

— C'est idiot.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, officier. Ici, tout le monde a vu et commis des horreurs sans nom. S'ils n'en étaient pas troublés, ils ne vaudraient pas mieux que les crapules qui arrivent ici tous les jours. Être touché par ce qui arrive dans un métier comme le nôtre fait de nous des êtres humains. L'humanité, c'est ce qu'on a de plus précieux. Votre histoire passée fait de vous l'officier de talent que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Vous avez souffert, vous souffrez toujours et vous souffrirez encore. La douleur n'est pas une faiblesse, elle est une force. L'échec n'est pas de tomber mais de ne pas se relever. Il faut toujours se relever, officier, même quand ça semble impossible. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui se reproduira encore. Dehors, c'est la loi de la jungle. Ou vous tuez, ou vous êtes tuée. Ils n'auront jamais de remords.

— Il en aurait eu.

Le sergent Platt soupira devant les arguments avancés par Lindsay. Elle avait tenté de la convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon geste mais Erin, butée comme elle était, restait sur sa position et maintenait que ça n'aurait pas dû tourner aussi mal. Le rapport était pourtant bien clair. Le gamin avait paniqué en voyant les uniformes et avait tiré. Erin n'avait tiré que pour répondre à la menace. Même si elle le savait, elle refusait de le croire. Le psychiatre allait avoir des difficultés avec son cas. Par chance, il connaissait déjà Lindsay pour avoir travaillé avec elle alors qu'elle s'entraînait pour devenir officier. Cela lui faciliterait peut-être le travail. Platt se tourna vers Halstead et lui colla une note sur la poitrine.

— Demain matin.

— Sans faute, sergent.

— Je veux un rapport complet aussitôt.

— Vous l'aurez.

— Bien.

Le sergent Platt se retira et obligea Alonzo à la suivre. Halstead déchiffra la note qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il s'agissait de la date et de l'heure du rendez-vous avec le numéro de téléphone du médecin. Jay la glissa dans sa poche et s'approcha de Lindsay.

— Platt pense que tu es mon chevalier servant et tu débarques toujours sur ton cheval blanc pour me secourir.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Erin ?

Erin ne regardait pas Jay directement. Elle préférait fixer son regard sur le reflet que lui offrait le miroir. Jay faisait de même. Il observait son reflet à elle et remarquait sa pâleur, sa tristesse, son dégoût, sa peur. Elle n'en disait rien mais il le lisait facilement sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais hésité à lui parler mais, aujourd'hui, elle gardait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ses mains étaient maintenant crispées sur le bord du lavabo.

— Est-ce vraiment important ?

— Tu sais très bien que oui.

Jay posa sa main sur celle de Lindsay et la serra doucement pour en calmer le tremblement. Erin baissa les yeux et regarda leurs deux mains. Le contact était chaud et rassurant. Comme souvent, cela la rasséréna. Pas complètement mais tout de même. Jay suivit le mouvement de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas d'hier qu'ils étaient proches. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux malgré la grande nécessité de proximité que Lindsay demandait au début. Ayant longtemps vécu dans la solitude, la violence et la déchéance, elle était devenue comme une ermite, toujours méfiante. Jay était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait confier sa vie. Il n'avait jamais abusé de sa confiance. Il avait fait en sorte de pourvoir à tous ses besoins. Au début, elle dormait avec lui. Souvent, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras lors de leurs soirées cinéma ou lecture. Peu à peu, elle avait pris le pli d'aller dormir seule, sachant qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle avait repris son indépendance tout en sachant qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui à tout moment. Elle avait toujours travaillé à le rendre fier. Elle ne pouvait pas tout détruire maintenant.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Erin, tu ne récupéreras jamais ton badge en partant sur cette voie.

 _Un badge que j'ai gagné en trichant_. Elle se retint de justesse de prononcer ces mots. Jay n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Il voulait seulement l'aider. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être vindicative avec lui. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle ferma les yeux.

— Il a eu peur. Je l'avais maîtrisé. Il allait baisser son arme et se rendre à moi mais Alonzo est arrivé et le gosse a paniqué. Il a tiré. J'ai répliqué par automatisme. J'ai lâché mon arme à cause du choc. La deuxième balle est partie toute seule.

— C'était légitime.

— J'ai tué un gosse. J'avais promis de l'aider et je l'ai tué…

Sa voix se brisa. Un vague de dégoût la submergea et elle fut malade une seconde fois. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. Jay la réconforta, l'obligea à se changer et la ramena à l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa confession. Par expérience, Jay savait qu'une part d'eux mourait quand ils appuyaient sur la gâchette. Quelque part, il sentait que le rêve qu'il avait fait plus tôt était un message. Son subconscient l'avait prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lindsay. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Elle ne le quitta pas d'une semelle dans l'appartement. De nouveau, il était devenu son roc sur lequel elle avait besoin de s'appuyer. Comme elle se sentait encore patraque, elle refusa de manger. Il ne la força pas. Pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un truc grave, il fit venir Will, son frère. Ce dernier lui assura que ce n'était que le contrecoup du choc sous le joug duquel elle était. Il en profita pour jeter un œil sur son mollet. La blessure était peu profonde et propre. Will se contenta de poser un bandage propre. Lindsay refusa de prendre des antidouleurs Elle resta allongée sur le canapé, immobile, pendant que Jay et Will discutaient.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars. Jay était là à chaque fois pour la réconforter et l'aider à se rendormir. Le lendemain, il l'accompagna chez le psychiatre et assista, comme toujours, à l'entretien. Erin ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Comme c'était la seule condition qu'elle avait posée pour parler, Jay bénéficiait de ce statut spécial qui lui permettait d'assister à tous les entretiens. Il y en avait eu un certain nombre auparavant et il fallut plusieurs semaines de thérapie avant que Lindsay soit de nouveau déclarée apte au service à sa plus grande surprise. Durant ce laps de temps, Jay lui avait appris que le gosse sur lequel elle avait tiré n'était pas mort. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Il s'était battu pour survivre. La perte de sang l'avait plongé dans le coma. Lindsay en avait été grandement soulagée et lui avait rendu visite tous les jours sitôt qu'elle avait été lavée de tout soupçon. Le médecin ignorait si le gamin se réveillerait un jour au grand damne de la mère dont Erin avait encaissé les reproches sans mot dire. Ce jour-là, alors qu'on lui rendait son arme de service, elle avait appris le réveil du gosse et s'était immédiatement rendue à son chevet.

— O-Officier ? _balbutia-t-il._ Vous êtes venus m'arrêter ?

Au moins, il la reconnaissait. Il avait l'air confus et faible. Sa blessure n'était pas encore totalement cicatrisée. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Désormais, il était hors de danger. Lindsay lui adressa un sourire triste et demanda à Jay, qui l'accompagnait, de se retirer. Elle le retrouverait dès qu'elle aurait fini. Il acquiesça, salua le patient et lança un regard assez insistant à Erin pour lui signifier qu'il serait tout près si jamais elle avait besoin avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

— Non. L'affaire a été bouclée. Tu as été disculpé.

— Mais…

— En fait, je suis venue m'excuser.

— Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser. C'est à moi. J'ai tiré et je n'aurais pas dû. Vous n'avez fait que vous protéger.

— …

— On prend conscience de beaucoup de choses quand on affronte la mort en face. Vous aviez raison. J'ai été entraîné là-dedans. Je ne voulais pas perdre la face. Je les connaissais depuis toujours.

— Les gens changent tellement en si peu de temps.

— Vous parlez par expérience ?

— Je suis tombée dans une spirale infernale aussi quand j'étais jeune. C'est le détective Halstead, qui était là tout à l'heure, qui m'a aidée à m'en sortir. Il est probablement la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

— C'est vraiment possible de s'en sortir alors ?

— Il suffit de le vouloir.

— Vous croyez… vous croyez que c'est toujours possible pour moi de… vous savez…

— Devenir _profiler_? Oui. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là.

— Vous pouvez m'aider ?

— M-Moi ?

— J'ai confiance en vous.

Erin resta interloquée par cette confession. Elle avait failli le tuer et il y répondait en lui accordant sa confiance. Elle avait un peu de mal à y croire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes la seule personne qui ait essayé de m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer. Je savais que vous ne tireriez pas sans raison absolue. Vous saviez que je ne tirerais pas par choix.

— C'était par peur.

— J'ai placé ma confiance en vous à ce moment-là.

Il était donc sérieux. Il voulait qu'elle joue le rôle que Jay avait joué pour elle. Pouvait-elle vraiment refuser ? Elle avait promis d'aider ce gamin. Elle se devait de tenir sa promesse.

— D'accord.

— D'accord ?

— Nous avons travaillé avec l'agent Hotchner du département des sciences du comportement de Quantico récemment. Je vais le recontacter pour me renseigner.

— Hotchner ? C'est une légende !

Lindsay fouilla ses poches et sortit une carte de visite avec son numéro. Elle la confia au gosse en gage de sa promesse. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.

— C'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Je m'occupe d'appeler l'agent Hotchner. En attendant, repose-toi.

Il ne put que la remercier de faire ce geste pour lui. Il en était heureux. Erin ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle était heureuse de le faire. Elle était entrée dans la police pour cette raison, pas pour tirer à vue. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, son « protégé » lui dit quelque chose qui la fit réfléchir.

— Officier, vous devriez lui dire. A votre collègue. Vous vous sentiriez mieux.

Elle y pensait encore lorsqu'elle retrouva Jay devant les machines à café. Le gamin avait senti qu'elle portait un fardeau. Il ferait décidément un sacré bon _profiler_.

— Alors ? _Demanda Jay avec un sourire._

— Jay, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que… Je ne veux pas te décevoir et que…

— Erin.

— Depuis… Depuis que c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas pu aller au stand de tir, ni toucher une arme. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, j'angoisse et…

— C'est normal, _dit Jay en posant une main sur son épaule._

— Normal ?

— Je suis passé par là aussi. Tu sais ce que mon supérieur a fait ?

— Non.

— Il m'a emmené au stand de tir et a viré tout le monde. Ensuite, quand on a été que tous les deux, il a verrouillé toutes les portes et m'a forcé à tirer jusqu'à ce que je dépasse ma peur.

— C'est une méthode de barbare.

— Mais ça a marché.

— Je…

— Je ne te forcerais pas mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi et que tu essaies.

— D'accord, _soupira-t-elle._

Ensemble, ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se rendirent au stand de tir où s'entraînent toujours les officiers. C'était désert. Au début, Erin se contenta de regarder Jay puis elle voulut passer outre sa peur. D'abord, elle fut incapable de tirer, son imagination ne cessant de remplacer le mannequin de papier par une personne réelle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se calmer. Quand elle fut prête, elle tira deux fois. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle rata la cible. Le découragement l'envahissait lorsqu'elle sentit Halstead se caler sur sa position et poser ses mains sur les siennes. Il l'obligea à tirer plusieurs fois. Cette très grande proximité la gênait quelque peu dans cet endroit public mais elle se sentait reprendre confiance en elle. Jay se retira lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et la laissa vider son chargeur. Alors, seulement, il lui demanda d'arrêter. La peur persisterait encore un peu mais Lindsay avait fait le plus gros. Elle pouvait désormais réellement reprendre le service.

— Tu as été plus rapide que moi à assimiler le concept.

— Jay, je…

— Je sais.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était fier d'elle et de son parcours. Lindsay fut très touchée par ses paroles. Il était vraiment extraordinaire et, puisqu'il le savait, elle n'avait plus besoin de le cacher…

* * *

 **J'avais promis que j'écrirais une suite à Don't let me go. Ça a pris pas mal de temps à cause de la rentrée, des cours et des devoirs mais j'ai réussi à boucler ça aussi vite que j'ai vu. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Promis, cette fois, il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite. Je les laisse tranquille. **


End file.
